


A Canterlot Play Party

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Glory Hole, Incest, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and Rarity are invited to a Canterlot play party. They are no strangers to BDSM, but are still excited to see what depravity Canterlot high society has in store.Night Light and Twilight Velvet are regulars within the Canterlot kink scene . So naturally, they would take every opportunity to attend the latest soiree.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Night Light/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 15





	A Canterlot Play Party

Proofread by my fantastic, and increasingly worried, friend [Melesse Lindenya](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/278838/Melesse+Lindenya).

Ok but that cover art, isn't it just the greatest. I think it's pretty freaking great. Well, it was done by [Firimil](https://www.deviantart.com/firimil).

 **Second Place Entry** for the [Accidental August Incest Competition](https://www.fimfiction.net/group/198529/incest-is-wincest/thread/414136/august-contest-winners).

* * *

Contains: Gloryholes, Father/Daughter incest, Oral, and reference to Play Party BDSM

* * *

Twilight followed in Rarity’s shadow as they passed through the gates of a Canterlot townhouse. It was obviously a wealthy pony’s estate, being one of the few properties to have an actual yard in the densely packed metropolis.

Not that Twilight could really appreciate its grandeur as her head was hung low, her gaze obediently cast towards the ground, focusing upon the cobblestone path. Her eyes were not allowed to venture above Rarity’s knees, an order from her mistress.

A thin lead of black leather was her connection to Rarity, allowing her to be guided when her sight of the world was limited to stone, weeds, and dirt. The lead was affixed carefully to the D-ring on the front of her elegant looking lace collar, a custom design crafted by her mistress.

It was a daring move to walk in public like this but Rarity had been right. This neighbourhood was the sight of a lot of strange activities and the few souls they encountered either paid no attention to them or were adorned in a similar garb, heading for the same destination.

Plus, it was thrilling to walk in such a manner. To know that she, an Equestrian Princess, could be caught at any moment partaking in such a depraved little activity.

“Have you been to this party before?” Twilight asked, daring to glance up as she spoke.

Rarity caught her eye and smirked coyly, tugging gently upon the leash to refocus Twilight’s gaze towards the ground, where it belonged.

“Not this one in particular,” Rarity said, “but I am familiar with the sponsor. Fancy has been a very good mentor, so I expect it to be fun.”

“Do you think they’ll have…”

“Have what?” Rarity asked.

Twilight could feel her mistress smirk. 

Rarity knew full well what Twilight craved. However, she would force her to admit it and reinforce her humiliation.

“A gloryhole?” Twilight asked, feeling her cheeks burn.

Rarity chuckled softly and paused, using the lead to bring Twilight’s gaze back to her own. As Twilight looked at her, she could feel every ounce of smug superiority ooze forth from her mistress’ domineering demeanour.

“My dearest Twilight,” Rarity cooed. “I fully expect that Fancy will have something to help sate your appetite for cock.” She hummed and shook her head. “I have no doubt that you’ll have pleased at least a dozen different stallions by the end of the night. Maybe even more.”

She placed a hoof under Twilight’s chin.

“Is that what you crave?” Rarity asked, purring directly into her ear.

“Yes mistress,” Twilight admitted.

Rarity chuckled and patted her roughly on the cheek. “Then I will not stop you from being the perfect little whore I know you are.”

With that established, Rarity turned away and continued towards the house. She kept the lead angled towards the ground, forcing Twilight’s gaze away from their destination.

Still, it took no more than a couple steps before they ascended the stone stairs and stood before the front door.

Rarity knocked, and a moment later, the door cracked open just a smidge.

“Password?” the doorpony asked.

“Moonstone,” Rarity responded.

The doorpony slipped back inside and the door momentarily closed as a few locks were disengaged. It then swung back open, with the stallion standing off to the side. He bowed his head low as he gestured for them to come in. 

Rarity smiled and stepped inside, tugging upon Twilight’s leash to get her to follow.

“Mmm, this looks simply divine. Don’t you agree, Twilight?” Rarity asked.

Twilight was allowed to look up and what she saw seemed pulled straight from a dime novel erotica. 

Right there, in the middle of the entryway, an older Earth Pony pressed a lithe unicorn that was half his age against the wall. He pounded into her roughly, his powerful cock pumping with a vigorous pace. A constant symphony of pleasured sounds came from the two of them. The mare’s panting chirps were extracted at the depths of every thrust, mingling together as brief notes of orgasmic ecstasy supported beautifully by the stallion’s constant baritone groans. Their voices never waned, an ever-present reminder of their lust and vitality.

But what held Twilight’s interest the most was the powerful cock that did the pumping. It was incredibly thick and a lovely darkened shade of green. This was a powerful Earth Pony cock, something nature purposefully designed for swabbing her meek little alicorn throat.

She licked her lips hungrily, blushing as she realized that her cunt had just winked at the mere sight of this depravity.

_The sooner she got to that gloryhole, the better._

Rarity deftly moved passed the stallion and into a den of sorts. This seemed to be the centre of the play party, as various couples and small groupings went at it in a room where all the furniture was covered in plastic.

While there were dozens of little shows, the main display seemed to be a unicorn mare who was putting on a rather intricate exhibition, winding ropes around a duo of pegasus volunteers and binding them in fresh and exciting ways. The smaller of the pegasi, a creamsicle coloured mare with a blonde mane, was being hogtied and suspended with great care. Meanwhile, the other submissive, a sky-blue stallion with an artificially pink mane was currently in the middle of switching from one form of oriental bondage to the next. Their mistress somehow managed to navigate her magic around both at the same time, giving each of them her full attention.

It was a fascinating display, but Twilight was unfortunately drawn in another direction as Rarity moved towards the edge of the room.

This was where they found Fancy Pants. 

He was currently lording within a velvet lounge chair, sipping a snifter of brandy as Hoity Toity worked over his balls. 

Hoity also happened to be cross dressing, wearing an elegant looking silk gown and having his face completely done up in makeup. Though the beautiful nature of his appearance was instantly turned trashy as his makeup was smeared and his dress hiked up, leaving his ass exposed for Fleur De Lis to pound roughly into. 

The mare wielded a strap on with excellent efficiency, using the faux phallus to draw forth a constant torrent of guttural moans that were shakily exhaled right into her husband’s awaiting sack. The poor stallion’s bottom was also plastered with reddened hoof marks, a gift liberally given by Fleur.

Still, Hoity seemed to be enjoying himself, as a drizzle of thick pre dripped from the cage wrapped tightly around his pride.

Fancy threw back his head and moaned at the sensation of Hoity’s warm breath bathing his sack. He rolled his neck and cracked it before glancing at the approaching duo.

“Ah, Miss Rarity, Princess Sparkle, I am so glad you two could make it,” he said between errant moans. “I’d get up and give you a proper greeting but I am currently… preoccupied.”

“I can see that,” Rarity purred. “And I must say, I’ve never seen a stallion look quite so good in one of my dresses, Hoity.”

Hoity’s cheeks warmed but the stallion did not draw back, keeping up his work with great resolve and obedience.

Fancy motioned to Twilight. “Is this your first time at one of these parties?”

“I’ve been to a couple in Ponyville,” Twilight said, bowing her head. “They are… a different breed.”

“Eh, as long as you’re having fun and partaking consensually, then location should hardly matter,” Fancy said. “I must admit I was a little surprised when Rarity said she was bringing you, though. I was not aware of the nature of your relationship.”

“It’s unfortunately something we can’t be too public with.”

“I completely understand.” Fancy grunted, running his hoof through Hoity’s mane. “May I give you a word of advice for tonight?”

“Of course, Master Fancy.”

“I would refrain from going into the west wing of this townhouse.”

Rarity cocked a brow. “Why is that?”

“There might be some guests that Twilight would like to avoid,” Fancy said.

“I see, is there any chance you could tell me whom?” Twilight asked.

“Unfortunately, I must protect the identity of my patrons. I hope you understand,” Fancy said. “However, if you stay away from that wing, you should be fine for the evening. They and their friends mostly use those rooms.”

_Who the hell could be going to this thing that she would like to avoid?_

Rarity nodded. “Well, thank you for your advice.” 

“Now, is there anything else I can help you with?” Fancy asked.

“Two things. First, do you happen to have any… gloryholes?” Rarity asked. “My pet has a desire to worship an abundant amount of stallions tonight and we thought that would be the easiest means of doing so.”

Twilight’s cheeks warmed.

Fancy nodded and motioned back to the entryway. “Second floor, head to the left. I have a room designed for such a purpose.”

“Very good.”

“And second?”

Rarity motioned to his drink. “Where’s the bar?”

* * *

Twilight Velvet and Night Light entered Fancy Pants' townhouse. 

As usual, they didn’t even make it out of the lobby before the first signs of depravity hit them. 

This made Night Light smirk as he noticed a familiar stallion breeding a mare who was young enough to be his daughter.

“Spurs,” he greeted, tilting his chin towards his friend.

The stallion grunted. “Night Light.”

Velvet chuckled and trotted over. “And who is this absolutely adorable little pet?”

The mare let out a desperate sounding whimpering moan, her body shuddering as a blissful orgasm raked her. A fresh wash of fluids rushed forth, gushing past Iron Spurs’ cock and onto the tiling below.

“No idea,” Spurs muttered before nodding towards them. “Glad to see you two here. Was worried you wouldn’t make it.”

“We wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Night Light said. “Isn’t that right, sweetie?”

Velvet smirked. “Of course not, these are far too much fun.”

She placed a hoof under the mare’s chin.

“May I steal a kiss?” she asked.

The mare nodded and Velvet leaned in, locking lips with her. Their union was impassioned, as Velvet kissed her forcefully, making a series of pleasured little cooing sounds. Both of their tongues seemed to swirl eagerly around one another, melding together on occasion in an especially excited display.

Night Light’s cheeks warmed as he felt his erection begin to emerge from his sheathe. While not quite fully erect, it wouldn’t take a whole lot of effort for it to press painfully against his belly.

All the while, Spurs drove himself onwards, pumping into the mare with the potent vigour of a stallion half his age. The benefits of being fit from a career in hoofball.

Night Light was only a little bit jealous.

Finally, Velvet broke away, drawing back slowly so not to sever the lewd strand of saliva connecting her and the mare together.

“She’s a keeper,” Velvet declared, licking her lips slowly. “Not a bad pick at all”

Spurs simply grunted in response.

“And can we be expecting your company in the dungeons tonight?” Velvet asked, smirking.

“Of course,” Spurs grumbled, letting out a laboured breath. “Couldn’t keep me away.”

Velvet nodded. “Then we will see you there.” 

She then drew away and turned towards Night Light.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Night Light asked.

Velvet shrugged. “See if there are any young studs around who are willing to breed me.”

Night Light rolled his eyes. “You shameless slut.”

“Oh, like you’re any better.” She smirked. “How about you? Is there anything you wanted to do?”

“Well…” He glanced between his legs, looking at his now dripping flare. “I wouldn’t mind seeing if there was somepony working the gloryholes.”

“You haven’t used those in years.”

“Eh, I’m feeling like mixing things up tonight,” he said with a shrug.

Velvet nodded and trotted towards him. “Maybe we could meet up afterwards and do something together?”

“It has been a while since I’ve put you through your paces,” Night Light commented, offering a warm smile.

“See you in the dungeon in say… an hour?”

“Sounds good to me.”

The two of them shared a kiss. It wasn’t raw, passionate, or lustful, but rather the kiss of a couple who still loved each other even though they were well into their third decade of marriage. It was something romantic that oozed with a long building trust and respect for one another.

Then they broke apart, lingering for only a moment before going their separate ways. Velvet wandered off to go find a stallion with a MILF fetish while Night Light trotted up the stairs.

This wasn’t completely unfamiliar territory to him. He didn’t partake in this type of play often, instead mostly staying in the west wing and its dungeons. Yet, he couldn’t deny that just sticking his dick in a hole and having a pony work it wasn’t an enticing offer.

Plus, he had heard excellent things about the ponies who usually manned these holes. That they were some of the most skilled mouths in the kingdom, with tongues and lips that could milk a pony dry in a matter of minutes.

He couldn’t honestly pass up an offer like that.

As he reached the second floor, he discovered a pair of mares making out, with one pressing the other against the wall. He watched them for only a moment, feeling his pride pulse as one of them, a unicorn, used her magic to press against her submissive pegasus’ crotch, drawing forth an orgasmic moan from the back of her throat.

However, he came here for more than just some idle voyeurism. So, he walked past them and approached a door on the left. It was like all the others in the townhouse with the critical exception that this one had a finely crafted wooden sign hanging from a peg on it.

_**Gloryhole: Free Use Zone** _

Night Light wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. All of the porn he consumed always had these things situated in a dingy and grimy washroom, with graffiti and depravity littered everywhere. While an amusing idea, he didn’t believe, even for a second, that Fancy would allow for something like that to be replicated within his townhouse.

_Well there’s no point in just waiting around._

He opened the door and walked into a well-lit and very professional and sterile looking room. There were two other stallions inside, each of them mounting a nondescript and cushioned container. Each of these containers came up to his barrel, meaning they were easy enough to mount. At the front of each container was a hole which was thankfully padded by velvety material and to the side was a light which was either green or red.

While no guide was provided, Night Light could figure out what they meant easily enough.

One of the stallions grunted loudly and drew his hips back before thrusting forcefully into the hole.

Night Light didn’t recognize either of the stallions so he silently approached the first box on his left, with a green light.

He studied it for a moment, wondering who could be inside. Was it a mare or stallion? Were they any good?

There was only one way to find out.

Night Light mounted the container, lining his flare up with the velvety entrance. He thought about saying something, giving the pony a bit of a warning but decided against it. There was something exciting about neither party knowing who the other was.

With a final breath, Night Light plunged deep into the hole.

* * *

Twilight nearly yelped as the first cock of the evening pushed forcefully into her enclosure. However, she steeled her nerves, keeping her shock down to a mere gasp of surprise.

In the dim light of the LED within her container, she noticed that this cock was of a reasonable size and a dark midnight blue in hue.

She shifted around, taking it in from several angles. It was a truly impressive tool, not the largest she had ever seen but still sizeable. Either a modest earth pony or a decently endowed unicorn, was her best guess.

After a few glancing passes, she leaned in and inhaled. Her warm breath made the stallion shiver and in return she took in his masculine musk. It was delicious, smelling faintly of his sweat and the cologne he wore.

If she had to venture a guess, with this new information, she’d imagine he was an older stallion. She always liked working with an older stock. They seemed to hold out longer than their virile and excitable younger counterparts.

To start, she gave her patron a long playful lick, dragging her tongue all the way from his flare to the base of his erection. 

This had two purposes. First, it allowed her to sample his flavour, which was simply divine, being a nice mixture of his body wash and more depraved essences. Secondly, it made the stallion’s erection pulse and caused him to let out a guttural whinny.

_Odd, he sounded familiar._

She shrugged, writing it off without too much thought. After all, Twilight had sucked off her fair share of cocks in the past and it wasn’t impossible that she had worshipped this stallion before.

The first lick was followed up by a second, and then a third, each exploring a different angle of his erection, while also drawing a nice line of slick salvia along it. 

By the end of the third lick, she was ready to begin. 

She returned to the stallion’s flare, taking it between her lips and suckling tenderly upon the highly sensitive flesh.

The stallion gasped and bucked against her container, his heavy frame battering it. 

Twilight smirked to herself as she began to bob shallowly, gliding along the first part of his cock in curt little motions. As she worked him over, her tongue began to roll around his flare, exploring every little nook and detail of his proud erection.

_Who was this stallion?_

It was a question made all the more pertinent as she breathed in and smelled him for a second time. By now, her entire space reeked of him, polluted by his various scents. All of which mingled together and smelled oddly familiar.

_Was he a husband or a bachelor, a dom or a switch? Was he attractive and fit or a little on the frumpy side? Did he have foals?_

Twilight had no idea, she couldn’t possibly have an idea. And honestly, that was what made this experience all the better. All she had to work with was his cock, its taste, and the quality of his musk.

With only those three factors known to her, she could tell that she was going to enjoy this stallion’s presence.

Still, why did he seem so familiar?

With his tip now well-lubricated she began to press a little deeper, allowing the stallion’s flare to grind against her palate and venture deeper into her maw. As he moved further within her, her tongue continued its dutiful job, rolling around him eagerly as she suckled away.

The stallion seemed to be enjoying himself, his muffled breathing greeting her like a lovely melody, coming out upon hurried and frantic breaths. It was the knowledge that she controlled this song that spurred her on, knowing that her bobbing and tongue work were the oral equivalent of plucking strings on a mandolin.

Twilight slurped lewdly, savouring the combined flavour of her saliva and the stallion’s pre. The depraved cocktail of oral was very much an acquired taste but one which Twilight savoured whenever she had the chance.

Some ponies had a tongue trained to taste wine, others were skilled with craft beers, but for Twilight, there was no elixir more divine than that of a good stallion’s cum.

Her bobbing grew further emboldened and she soon pressed forcefully forward, allowing the stallion to probe the back of her throat. A few years ago, this would’ve triggered a violent gagging reaction, but by now, she was well trained, ignoring the protests of her body as this stranger ventured ever deeper.

What she was not able to take within her maw, she began to stimulate with her hooves, using her soft frogs to massage the stallion’s quivering pride.

Twilight’s jaw began to ache so she drew back, allowing herself only the most minute of breathers. 

As she withdrew, her hooves were there to pick up the slack and ensure his pleasure. And when she’d eventually return, to continue her oral fixation, they’d draw away and allowed her far more pleasurable maw to handle the burdens of oral.

As his pride left her mouth, strings of his pre mingled together with her own fluids, creating an utterly depraved web of sexuality that connected the stallion’s pride to the lips that it so rightfully deserved to occupy.

Her chest rose once, twice, and was even given a third desperate breath before she dove back in. Her lips hugged the stallion tightly, suckling fiercely upon him in a frantic effort to milk him of every last drop.

The stallion moaned so gutturally, muttering a cascade of muffled explicatives. His voice was very familiar, quirking Twilight’s interest further. It was like a word stuck on the tip of her tongue, she knew him, yet she didn’t.

She knew this stallion but from where? 

_Was he a native of Ponyville?_

Well, he was blue and masculine. 

_Did that mean he was Pokey Pierce?_

It was possible, but for some reason it didn’t seem likely. No, this was someone else.

_Maybe a stallion she encountered in a more tame and domestic setting?_

But who the hell did she know with that coat colour?

The only pony she could honestly think of was her father, but there was no way it was him. Him and mom were the two most vanilla ponies to ever vanilla. Plus, no one ever ended up accidently fellating their father.

This wasn’t some cheap porno.

Her bobbing grew even more potent, gilding along a generous portion of his erection in rapid succession. She felt her mane bounce back and forth with every little motion, her abundant bangs falling in front of her eyes with each change of direction in her frantic tempo.

Yet, no matter how eager she got, her tongue never waned and only grew more emboldened, rolling around frantically with a certain zealous energy.

Her dedicated worship did not go unappreciated as all she could hear was the stallion’s moans, grunts, and frantic stream of naughty words and reflexive phrases. His voice continued to toy with her mind, yet she did not let it distract her. The night was young and she would have plenty of time to discover who this mysterious midnight blue pony really was.

Who knew, maybe she’d even allow him to partake in her in a different manner. She was by no means opposed to the idea of being bred like the whore she was.

She finally ventured even further, allowing his cock to press beyond the back of her maw and slip into her eagerly awaiting throat. Her cunt winked eagerly at the sensation of suddenly being deprived of air, feeling the stallion nestle within her windpipe.

Even her trained gag reflex protested against this sudden insertion as she gagged against him, her throat flexing and eyes watering as she attempted to expel the obtrusion. However, between the stallion keeping himself stuck in place and Twilight not surrendering an inch, it was forced to endure his abuse. 

A masculine growl rumbled from the stallion and the container shook as he hammered a hoof against the roof. A fresh dose of his intoxicating pre tainted her throat, further fueling her addictive lust. Her mind grew numb and all she could focus upon was the oral she revelled in and the cock she so desperately cherished.

Still, she was eventually forced to draw back and give her throat a break. At which point, her pace not only resumed, but quickened further, her muzzle moving at such intensity that her head was practically a blur. She travelled the hefty length every couple of seconds, allowing her tight lips to embrace and cradle every inch of his flesh.

Twilight enjoyed her sample but she wanted so much more. She wanted this stallion to paint her mouth with his seed, to fill her gullet with his batter.

All she could hear was the stallion’s breathing, interrupted only occasionally by him crashing a distressed hoof against her protective cover. Twilight was perplexed that he didn’t cuss loudly and call her all sorts of dirty and degrading names. However, she’d been with more than enough stallions to know that no two were alike, and sadly, not all of them were dirty talkers.

Twilight drove all the way forward again, not slowing until the stallion pressed against the back of her throat. Yet, she continued forward, allowing him to return to where he belonged, nestled snugly in her vitally important airway. The only thing to stop her was the container as her nose pressed against the opening. 

Once more he was burrowed into her throat. And this time she planned to stay put.

Her throat flexed and a series of pathetic little gags erupted from her. Drool pooled on the bottom of her lip and a strange mixture of her juices and his own combined, dripping from her lips to cover the cushioned floor and side of the box. A wasted treat but a sacrifice she was willing to make if it meant getting closer to the main course.

A rather crude sounding noise erupted from her maw, as a strong gag wracked her throat. She clenched her eyes shut and hammered her hoof against the side, attempting to settle her rebellious orifice.

The stallion’s hips drew back and for a moment, Twilight thought he was about to pull out of the hole. Instead, he afforded himself a few inches to thrust back in, directly into her maw, brutalizing her poor throat further.

She had a meeting with Celestia tomorrow. Hopefully the Princess wouldn’t be too concerned with the unexplained raspiness of her voice. Hell, that was implying she would even still have a voice after she was done tonight.

The stallion hit the container again, though this time his energy seemed abated.

Twilight’s ears perked up and she listened, internally smiling as she picked up on just how far along this stallion really was. If his haggard breathing was to be believed, it wouldn’t be too much longer before she had her prize.

As such, she ever so slowly crept back, allowing the stallion to retreat from her throat and glide along her eagerly awaiting palate. With her gag reflex given mercy, she could return to circling her tongue around his erection and suckling tenderly upon his flesh.

She milked him like a champ, ensuring that no moment of potential pleasure was wasted. 

The stallion’s hips continued their frantic thrusting, pounding against the container. Yet, he could drive no deeper than she allowed. Slowly, but surely, she retreated, not stopping until only the flared tip of his oh-so-tender erection rested within her maw.

Her tongue was eager, circling around the stallion swiftly. His breathing did not abate and, for the slightest moment, she was concerned that it would not be enough.

However, the stallion eventually let out that critically important final breath of contentment and his cock gave a potent twitch. 

Twilight withdrew and opened her mouth wide, readying herself for this most virile of rewards.

The first string of the stallion’s spunk pulsed energetically, a few inches of it hitting the roof of the container. The rest however, drew a sticky line across her face, with a few droplets even managing to find her mouth.

The second was nowhere near as potent. Though, his load did force her to close an eye in order to avoid getting spunk within it. It too drew a nice little streak of sticky white seed across her face.

The third landed within her mouth, a nice dollop falling upon her tongue. She thought about swallowing but decided to wait and see if this delicious little treat would be added to.

A few more pitiful spurts continued to colour her face, with a few even adding to the collection within her maw. The stallion’s diet was a little off but she still savoured his masculine essence, swirling the taste around before swallowing it all in one potent gulp.

Twilight then sat there, breathing softly as she felt the stallion’s juices utterly coat her face, the stickiness soaking into her fur and matting it. She revelled in this degradation for a good while, before eventually dragging a hoof across, doing her best to at least clean out her eyes. 

With the threat of blindness now removed, she then blinked them open.

The stallion was gone, leaving behind nothing but his raw scent and a nice mess of his masculine essence.

Twilight shrugged and licked a stray strand of his seed off her hoof.

The stallion was good but the night was still young. So, she reached over to her switchboard and returned it to green, making herself available to the next of many stallions to come.

* * *

Night Light sighed and stumbled out of the room. 

His dick dangled limply between his hindlegs, a bit of slick mess still clinging to it. He’d been utterly drained by that pony in the box.

_Who were they?_

Part of him liked the mystery. Another part wanted desperately to find out who they were and see if they could get in contact again. Whoever they were, they sure knew how to suck cock like a champ. Like, no lie, it was like getting head from Velvet, simply divine.

He leaned against a nearby wall, taking a moment to compose himself, allowing his pride to settle and begin its slow retreat back into his sheathe. 

In all honesty, he had no idea if he had the gusto to go on for another round tonight. That’s just how good that blowjob had been. His balls were empty, drained, shrivelled…

Ok that might’ve been a slight exaggeration but still, that had been one hell of an orgasm.

He took a final, reinforcing breath and began his way back down the stairs. Then from there he made his way towards the west wing of the house.

En route, he accidently bumped into another pony.

Night Light’s cheeks warmed. “I’m so sor-”

Rarity looked at him, her cheeks equally heated.

“Oh, Mister Light!” She chuckled nervously. “I wasn’t aware you attended these kind of functions.”

“Yes… me and Velvet are regularly in attendance. I didn’t realize…”

“It’s our first time. Fancy is a friend of mine and knows of my interests.”

_Our?_

“Are you here with somepony else?” Night Light asked.

Rarity waved a hoof, looking everywhere but at Night Light. “Oh _phhh_ , just a friend of mine from Canterlot. No one you’d know.”

Night Light cocked a brow but shook his head. “Maybe it’s best that we just go our separate ways and pretend this encounter never happened?”

“That… sounds like a fantastic idea.”

And with that, Night Light continued west while Rarity went east.

* * *

Tonight, had been an utterly fantastic night for Twilight. After the first stallion left, there was a second, and then third, and fourth, and so on, and so on. One after another they came by and used her gloryhole, and one after another, she had served them with distinction and slutty pride.

In total, she had fellated more than twenty stallions, having lost count after that point.

Still, none of them could compare to the first. The raw size, taste, and smell of that stallion was still strong in her mind, polluting her thoughts with his masculine essence.

The other stallions weren’t bad. Fancy Pants didn’t invite bad stallions to these things. It was just that none of them could really compare to the mysterious midnight blue stallion.

Yet, her fun had eventually come to an end and Twilight now found herself within one of Fancy’s bathrooms, sitting in a tub of warm water. 

Rarity sat beside her, wiping away at all the sticky spots that marked her face and coat. All the while, she regaled Twilight with her own exploits.

Her night sounded fun. There had been bondage and gang bangs and even a rather intense non-con scene which sounded interesting but wasn’t anywhere near Twilight’s fetishes.

“Did you see any midnight blue stallions?” Twilight asked.

Rarity paused. “Pardon?”

“Were there any stallions with midnight blue coats?”

“Uh possibly? Why do you ask?”

Twilight sighed. “When I was working the gloryhole, there was this one stallion who used it. His coat was this gorgeous shade of dark blue and just.” She shook her head. “It’s been awhile since I’ve sucked a dick like that. It was… amazing.”

Rarity pondered this for a moment, taping a hoof against her chin before smiling. 

“Actually, now that you mention it, I do believe I saw a stallion like that,” she said.

“What was his name?”

Rarity went back to her thoughts. Though a moment later her expression deadpanned.

“Rarity?” Twilight asked.

“I honestly can’t remember his name,” Rarity lied.

Twilight perked up. “You did see that stallion, though! Who was he? Please, don’t lie to me.”

“Twilight,” Rarity warned. “This is an order from your mistress. We are not going to venture down this avenue of discussion. Now let’s hurry up and get you cleaned up. It’s getting late.”

“It’s hardly even midnight.”

Rarity huffed. “It’s been a long day of traveling and being pressed between that married couple has taken quite a bit out of me.”

Twilight sighed.

“Of course, mistress,” she mumbled, respectfully bowing her head.

They continued to make small talk, sharing stories of their exploits. However, Rarity seemed reserved and more than a little tense as she continued to wash Twilight.

However, Twilight respected her mistress’ authority and didn’t press the point. If she thought it was best to leave Twilight in the dark then it was best to leave Twilight in the dark.

The bath eventually ended and Twilight climbed out of the tub. Compared to how sticky of a cum rag she had been, little more than half an hour ago, it was incredible how different being this clean felt. 

Once she finished drying off, the two of them left the bathroom and headed immediately for the entryway.

“Should we say good night to Fancy?” Twilight asked.

Rarity shook her head. “He is currently engaged in a rather intricate scene. It would be a shame to disturb him.”

Twilight nodded.

As they reached the entryway, Twilight came to a sudden stop.

“Twilight?” Rarity asked.

“There he is…”

She could see him from behind, talking with another pony who was left out of view by the angle of the wall. Still, even from behind she could not mistake the colour of his coat, nor that of his familiar half erect cock which dangled so temptingly between his legs.

“Twilight,” Rarity hissed. “We are leaving.”

“But Rarity…”

“That’s an order.”

Twilight folded back her ears and was about to submit. 

However, the universe proved kind as the stallion turned around.

Twilight’s jaw dropped.

Never mind, the universe was cruel. Oh, so cruel.

“Dad?” Twilight asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Night Light winced. “Oh hey, sweetie.”

The mysterious pony, behind the wall, turned out to be her mother who now happened to peer around the corner. 

She gasped. “TWILIGHT!?”

The three family members all stared at each other for a moment, locked in the strangest game of chicken imaginable.

Night Light broke first.

“So… how have you been?” he finally asked, trying his best to shield his sickeningly familiar cock.

“Pretty good,” Twilight mumbled absentmindedly. “Just finished working the gloryholes.”

Night Light chuckled. “Is that so, I uh… visited those earlier.”

“I know.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
